


The Road of Redemption

by Bittersugar



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Lothar
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 16:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersugar/pseuds/Bittersugar
Summary: 分化之夜过后他们并没有谈论过这个问题，莱恩和洛萨理所当然地认为麦迪文这样的性子绝对是Beta，正如麦迪文和莱恩理所当然地认为洛萨是Alpha。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 很久很久以前群里鸭太的脑洞

**__ **

 

 

**_**一切看似都是命中注定。** _ **

 

    “你会成为最棒的国王，而我是你最忠诚的骑士，麦德会是最厉害的守护者。”

 

    “肯定都是Alpha，他们那三个捣蛋鬼绝对都错不了。”

 

**_**_然而前方的道路总是曲折而迷雾遍布。_ ** _ **

 

    “他一定会醒过来的对不对？！对不对！”

 

    “你不是麦迪文！你到底是谁？真正的麦迪文在哪？”

 

**_**_从未隐藏过的秘密也终有被揭露的一天。_ ** _ **

 

    “你一直都没告诉过我你是个Omega！我以为我们是朋友！”

 

    “求你了！求你救救我们的儿子！”

 

**_**_而一切终将走向尽头。_ ** _ **

 

    “既然使命已经完成，就让我成为过往的传说吧。”

 

 

 

01

 

事与愿违。

 

若是让别人来形容，这定然会是第一反应——毕竟那是阿拉希血脉的唯一继承者。但安度因·洛萨本人对这事的反应淡薄得很，如果别人问起，他定会毫不隐瞒。毕竟Omega和Alpha其实跟男人和女人的性质是一样的，至少他是这样认为的。

 

但若说实话，他还是不希望别人问起的。

 

分化之夜过后他们并没有谈论过这个问题，莱恩和洛萨理所当然地认为麦迪文这样的性子绝对是Beta，正如麦迪文和莱恩理所当然地认为洛萨是Alpha。

 

这事对他们来说还没有又长大了一些带来的喜悦大，毕竟那意味着喝酒不必再如此偷偷摸摸，外出游玩不必费尽脑筋地甩掉守卫。当然，年龄的增长也是带来了更加艰巨的责任。比如莱恩要学习的关于治理国家的东西更多了，而麦迪文不得不学会控制属于Alpha的锐利部分，做个冷静沉着的守护者。这么看来，本应最有压力的洛萨却成了最轻松的一个。抑制剂早已全国普及，而他本人就像是为成为一名战士而生的。

 

再长大了一些他们开始散发出独一无二的气味。

 

莱恩的气味令人很着迷，当他温和而平静时那气味几乎闻不到。若是动了性子，则会变得一发而不可收拾。有好几次洛萨在和他比剑时，都差点因为这浓郁而强势的气味而叫停投降。那味道霸道而浓郁，让人想要跪下臣服。

 

之所以是差点，就是因为洛萨身上那柑橘一般的甜美气息总是若有若无地飘进莱恩的鼻子里。那甜味几不可闻，被盖在一股既似柠檬又似嫩草的清香之下。

 

不过那味道刚一闻到却又觉得有几分冷冽，就像冬日里的雪松，本应柔软的树叶却由无数根扎人的针构成。塔利亚有时会想这味道竟会和自己的哥哥如此相配。

 

麦迪文因此取笑洛萨有姑娘一般的味道，然而那时的安度因脸庞俊俏，头发半长，蔚蓝的眼睛似是清泉倒映出的碧空，确实有些像小姑娘。但他可不会做些像姑娘一般的举动来讨回公道，他只会像头发狂的幼狮一样扑在麦迪文的魔法屏障上，攻击无果便一逞口头之能说麦迪文闻起来像苦茶。

 

那时莱恩还只是弯腰笑得眼泪纷飞，却从未想过为何洛萨一个Alpha能有隐约的甜味。

 

现在事情似乎在逐渐步入正轨，分化后的生活似乎再没有最初的未知性。这是好事，同时也是坏事。毕竟没有人喜欢一成不变，更何况是三个从小便在一起搞事的少年。

 

也许打从一开始，来荆棘谷就不是个正确的决定。

 

作为艾泽拉斯最大的雨林地带，连绵不断的阵雨使这里的气候难以忍受，似乎隔着衣服都能感受到潮湿感。更何况，这里还有数量众多的巨魔、地精海盗和纳迦。

 

但这一切都没有对此刻骑马走在丛林之中的少年们造成什么困扰。

 

打头的毫无疑问是安度因·洛萨，以少年的身形来看纵使那是身轻甲也有几分夸张。他歪着身子，一副吊儿郎当的模样，手却有一搭没一搭地落在剑柄上。莱恩心里清楚得很，若是真有什么危险，安度因铁定会第一个冲上去。

 

麦迪文较两位好友稍微落后一些，照例与往常一样是三人中最沉静的。但那双绿色的眸子和洛萨一样时刻注意着周围的动向。毕竟他们都要确保莱恩王子的安全。

 

跟洛萨不同，麦迪文在魔法方面有着相当高的造诣。父亲聂拉斯·埃兰的教导自然是公正公平的，可安度因再怎么努力，也赶不上麦迪文。而莱恩，作为王子他别无选择，只能去学习大量跟政治有关的知识。这一年，尽管他们还不过是十几岁的少年，未来的人生却已经有了大致的规划。

 

“真无聊，本以为出来会有什么乐趣。早知如此，还不如留在王宫偷酒喝。”

 

这“偷酒喝”三个字，洛萨是看着麦迪文说的，若硬要说三个人中谁有酒瘾，那必然得是麦迪文了。

 

然而未来的法师不为所动：“可是你自己说要来这里的，洛萨。”

 

“这里总比在宫里背书好。”莱恩打着圆场，洛萨和麦迪文总是会吵架。这情况近两年有所好转了起来，因为麦迪文学会了用魔法让洛萨闭嘴。但那也阻止不了他们吵架，莱恩想想那画面忍不住翘起嘴角，洛萨像头小蛮牛一样被魔法阻挡在外的模样着实好笑。

 

更让人忍俊不禁的是，尽管这样的经历数不胜数，洛萨也会忍不住一犯再犯。莱恩有时候会想，是否麦迪文自己也把这当成是一种乐趣了呢？

 

马儿踩在雨林略有几分泥泞的土地上，洛萨解下挂在马鞍侧面的水壶，喝了一口后递给了离他最近的莱恩，莱恩又递给麦迪文，最后再由麦迪文递给洛萨。三人的心思出乎意料地一致，比起继续在这里走下去，他们更愿意找个干燥的地方呆着。两位好友都注意到了，洛萨的鞍侧还挂着另一壶东西。想到昨日有外国的使臣来往，美酒佳酿必然是少不了的。兴许，这才是他想要出行的真正目的。

 

按照以往的模式，洛萨都会自告奋勇先去探路。但此刻若是遇见巨魔，想必他们也能全身而退。尽管平时和麦迪文之间一副互不相让的样子，对他的实力洛萨还是相当肯定。

 

这也是在施展了几个小法术后，洛萨抱着昏倒的麦迪文一脸惊慌失措的原因。

 

莱恩是第一个回过神儿的，他从来没见过安度因这样。在他的印象中，安度因·洛萨向来是一副潇洒随性的样子，哪怕在王宫也常常光着脚跑来跑去。但关键时刻他又向来是沉稳可靠的，若是说有什么事真的能让他失控，大概也就是妹妹塔利亚。

 

但现在，麦迪文也是其中之一。毫无疑问莱恩相信自己也是，他们仨向来是一体的。

 

他掐着麦迪文的人中，洛萨回过神来也开始帮他捏虎口。然而这都没用，回想起法师昏倒前手指痉挛、双唇紧闭的模样，莱恩和洛萨心中都有一些不详的预兆。

 

尽管麦迪文不像他们一样勤于锻炼，但从小和他们一起摸爬滚打，少年人的身子骨也是相当硬朗。更何况还有魔法来保护他，使他免受疾病和伤痛的侵害。这样无缘无故的昏倒，可不在常理之中。

 

回程的路在二人的策马狂奔之下依旧显得无比漫长，莱恩多次提出由他来带着麦迪文。但每一次洛萨都似乎没听见他的话，可莱恩知道事实并非如此——安度因加紧了他的怀抱。

 

微小的疑惑不合时宜地从心底升起，他一直以为洛萨和麦迪文之间的平衡是由他从中维护的。然而现在看来，安度因·洛萨和麦迪文也许比他想象中的要友好得多。尽管是带着昏迷的人同乘，莱恩也只有跟在洛萨身后的份儿。迎面刮来的风中掺了两位好友的气味，洛萨丝丝缕缕的清甜和麦迪文浓郁的苦香完美地混合着，他们闻起来简直就像一个人。

 

但在当时，一个“Alpha”和一个“Beta”的气味是如何做到如此的高度匹配这一疑惑并没有深入莱恩的脑子，一声脆响让他回归现实世界。

 

洛萨挂在一侧的酒壶掉了下去。

 

 

 

看到门口的安度因时莱恩停住了脚步，他的伙伴虽然解了那身轻甲，却还穿着昨天的衣服，因汗水结成绺的头发胡乱地披散着。他的靴子扔在了一边，光着脚丫蜷起膝盖靠在墙上睡得正香。很显然，昨晚他们被勒令回各自的房间后，洛萨又偷偷溜了回来。

 

莱恩拢了下衣服，动作尽量轻地坐到洛萨身边。但也许是处于战士的直觉，也许是在这里实在太不舒服，洛萨第一时间就醒了过来。

 

他眨眨眼睛，看清楚来人后又变回了刚睡醒的那副迷糊模样。他靠在莱恩肩膀上，闭着眼睛问道：“麦德醒了吗？”

 

“还没有。”洛萨一身的寒气透过王子的罩衫，但莱恩只是把自己温暖的身子贴得更近。他抬起手臂，用身上的外袍将洛萨包裹起来：“但麦德会没事的，他可是最厉害的守护者。”

 

洛萨笑了起来，他此刻蜷缩在莱恩怀里的模样看上去柔和而又乖巧，一点儿也不像往日那头张牙舞爪的小狮子。他在王子面前，向来是这般收敛的，而莱恩也乐于任他这般撒娇。不过面对麦迪文，洛萨是毫无保留的。也许，这也是麦迪文对这头小狮子特殊的宠溺。

 

    “没错，”洛萨抓住莱恩的外袍：“你会成为最棒的国王，而我将是你最忠诚的骑士，麦德会是最厉害的守护者。”

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

“他们说麦德一直在做噩梦，我想去看他，莱恩。”

 

此时刚到午休时间不过片刻，尚且年幼的王子无法得知安度因是如何从校场赶回来的。他的挚友还穿着训练的衣服，头发沾湿在布满汗水而亮晶晶的脑门上。他们离得很近，近到莱恩简直怀疑洛萨会不会像他妹妹那样挽住他的手臂寻求安慰。那股若隐若现的甜味似乎被蒸腾了，丝丝缕缕地钻进莱恩的鼻子里让他无法专心。

 

他明白洛萨这几乎是在跟他撒娇了，大人们很有可能看在王子的面子上放他们进去。这些日子里他们也听到了一些风声，麦迪文的状况很不好，大家几乎是束手无策了。

 

“你知道这是不被允许的，安度因。”莱恩眨着他的大眼睛，洛萨懂得跟他撒娇，他自然也懂得如果防御并反击回去。而且通常情况下，败下阵的都是洛萨。毕竟莱恩考虑事情向来以大局为重，而洛萨也并非不明事理的人。

 

最开始他们追在埃兰屁股后面询问小法师的情况时，前者还会安慰他们几句。但现在，更多的时候是虽年幼却显示出王者气度的莱恩在宽慰这些成年人。

 

在他们眼中，洛萨和莱恩只是单纯地认为一切都会好起来的孩子。却殊不知，孩子的心思有时候比他们更细腻。这些天来，洛萨比原来要更粘着莱恩一点了，似乎他不这样天天跟着他、看着他，他的王子就会像他的另一位挚友一样陷入危险。长久以来，他的责任感都把自己置于一种保护者的地位，而麦迪文现在的状况，让他比莱恩还要难过。

 

如果在荆棘谷，他能更快地解决掉巨魔，快到不需要麦迪文出手......

 

“安度因，”莱恩温暖的手握住他的，王子棕色的大眼睛里写满了担忧，却又一如既往地让人安心下来：“别多想，这不是你的错。麦迪文会好起来的。”

 

 

 

然而事情的发展却出乎了所有人的预料。

 

麦迪文的情况在不断恶化，他的噩梦一天比一天严重，而其体内所蕴含的庞大的提瑞斯法能量则尖啸着渴望得到释放。洛萨和莱恩甚至被禁止了呆在房间附近——尽管有屏障的间隔，但谁也说不准麦迪文体内的力量能否突然爆发而冲破一切。

 

聂拉斯·埃兰似乎正已肉眼可见的速度为儿子而憔悴衰老，这未来的守护者陷入昏迷似乎也为整个暴风城蒙上了阴影。

 

洛萨在校场上分心的表现和不得章法的剑术使得他连着几天被教官勒令到一旁休息。到最后，就连莱恩都跟着被导师停了课。麦迪文的状况让他们无法静下心来做任何事，可双方心里都清楚得很这样并不能提供什么帮助。

 

塔利亚时常到圣光大教堂去祈祷，然而响彻全国的悦耳钟声并不能让他的哥哥平静下来。就连他身上那股子属于柑橘的甜味，似乎都变得苦涩了起来。

 

 

 

再度见到埃兰老师又是几天之后，这位曾经教导过他和莱恩的长者看上去疲惫而又苍老。他留守于此的目的就是向对方打探麦迪文的情况，但真正见到却又觉得什么都说不出口。他怎么能用那些问题去伤害一位父亲憔悴的心呢？

 

“洛萨，”但好在埃兰主动朝他招手，少年便从藏着的地方现身。“你怎么没去校场训练呢？我听说你是最优秀的一个，但可不能偷懒啊。”

 

“我......”他下意识地撒了个谎：“我今天没有训练。”

 

埃兰点了点头，并没有拆穿这个谎言。他喜欢儿子这两个朋友，不过比起成熟稳重的莱恩王子，相比任何人都会喜欢这头幼狮多一些。他清清嗓子，似乎身体也没有那般疲劳了：“我很高兴麦德有你们这样的朋友，你和莱恩。”

 

“麦德他......他怎么样了？”

 

“我想跟你说他没事，但是......”埃兰摇摇头：“你虽然是个孩子，但有时候孩子要比我们更敏感。我不知道，洛萨，我真的不知道。”

 

这个答案让少年的心沉入谷底，无力感几乎压得他不能呼吸。这样的答案只能说明所有人都正朝着一个未知的方向去努力，而结果如何却不知要多久才能知晓。他现在能做的，似乎只有等待。

 

“他会没事的，”洛萨仰起头，蓝眼睛宛如发光的宝石：“因为无论发生什么，我们都会一直陪在他身边的。更何况那可是麦德。”

 

 

 

几天后一次巨大的能量冲击让所有人的心再度高高悬起，但莱恩告诉了洛萨一个不那么坏的消息。冲击惊动了北郡修道院的牧师，在长者阿隆索斯·法奥的带领下，牧师们将连夜赶来。

 

这个消息宛如穿透浓厚乌云的一缕天光，暂时让洛萨安定下来。

 

在少年目前经历的短暂却又美好的人生里，时间往往会从指缝里飞速溜走。它是在校场上挥洒出的汗水、是与莱恩和麦德文策马扬鞭的追逐、是与塔利亚在花园里的玩耍、是学堂里让人昏昏欲睡的课文。往往转瞬之间，太阳就已西沉，而双月正冉冉升起。而今天，时间仿佛成了欲穿透石头的水滴、欲磨成细针的铁杵。

 

然而噩耗再一次降临。牧师们终究没有赶上，聂拉斯·埃兰因试图挽救儿子耗尽了生命。可最让人觉得无法接受的，便是尽管如此，麦迪文也依旧没有恢复意识。

 

第二天一早麦迪文便被转移到北郡修道院，随行的自然有洛萨和莱恩。

 

两个少年多日来终于第一次见到了自己的朋友，不过在这种情况下谁也高兴不起来。他们仿佛一夜之间就成长了起来，带着昏睡的同伴的份儿飞快地成长了起来。

 

莱恩一如既往，沉稳地坐在马车里。倒是洛萨，十分不老实地跪坐在地上，双臂叠起搭在麦迪文的临时病床之上。这些日子他们三人都瘦了几分，安度因的蓝眼睛深陷在眼眶里，直勾勾地盯着小法师。但只有他自己知道，他其实是近乎贪婪地嗅着麦德身上苦茶一般的味道。这些日子里，他身上那股柑橘一般的甜美气息几乎消失殆尽，只剩下混着苦涩的凌冽却又清新的雪松味道。而现在，莱恩敏锐地感觉到，洛萨身上像是柠檬的香气又出现了。

 

“安度因，”莱恩拍拍身边：“别跪在地上了，过来这里坐，麦德不会消失的。”

 

尽管不太情愿，洛萨也遵从了王子的命令。莱恩是对的，铺了软垫的坐席确实比地上要舒服得多。他把大半重量都放在莱恩身上，虽然是坐没坐样，眼睛却未离开麦迪文分毫。

 

法师的沉睡似乎打破了他们三人之间完美的平衡。洛萨是一头狮子，他可以忠诚，却不能像一条狗。他性格中野性的部分需要麦迪文来中和掉。而麦迪文，他也同样将忠诚献给莱恩，把其他的东西留给洛萨。也许他给洛萨的，要比洛萨给他的还要多。毕竟在与王子相处这方面，麦迪文要比洛萨有分寸得多。而莱恩，莱恩可以毫无保留地面对他们两个。

 

也许正是这个原因，洛萨和麦迪文要比莱恩更加了解彼此。他们有共同效力的领袖，更有共同保护的朋友。除此之外，他们还可以指着对方的鼻子互骂，一个把魔法狂甩出去，一个举着剑就要冲过来。

 

莱恩几乎要为这些露出微笑了，那些画面是如此鲜活生动以至于根本不必去想象。在此之前这就是他们的日常，而现在谁又能想象到一切都成为了奢望呢？

 

如果可以，莱恩相信洛萨也是一样，他宁愿用任何东西去交换来让他们重回那段时光。

 

感觉到自己半边身子似乎越来越沉，莱恩低头一看，方才还瞪大眼睛的洛萨不知何时已经睡着。其实不止洛萨，自己这些天来也未睡过安稳觉。少年呼吸绵长而平静，英挺的鼻梁下嘴唇微微张开。

 

看着幼狮的睡相，莱恩似乎也感到疲惫。他闭上眼睛，周身萦绕的全是两位好友混合在一起的味道。

 

令人沉静下来的茶香中混杂着柑橘与柠檬的香甜，那气味惊人地契合。

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

自打麦迪文被转到北郡修道院后，事情似乎重新步入正轨。

 

但其实说穿了，这也不过是一种逃避的方式。让被视为无法解决的麻烦的麦迪文从眼前消失，似乎就给人一种已经平安无事了的错觉。这就是大人，他们不会像孩子那样盯着一件事不放，有时候逃避才是最好的选择。看不到的事，就当做不存在。

 

当洛萨把这个想法说给莱恩听的时候，后者着实被吓了一跳。他记忆里那只天真烂漫的小狮子，也终有长大的一天。

 

倒并不是说这不好，毕竟人终有长大的一天。他们终有一天会穿着繁琐沉重的礼服、举着酒杯说些思考再三的违心话；因为某些不可抗拒的理由去娶一个也许自己并不爱的女人、诞下血统更为纯正的子嗣；或者更可怕地为了国家战死疆场。

 

如果可以他希望这些事永远不要发生在安度因·洛萨身上，但如果一定要发生，莱恩只希望时间来得慢一些。

 

旁人看来，莱恩的关系似乎要和洛萨更好一点。实际上，比起身为法师而成熟睿智的麦迪文，他确实要更宠溺安度因。但私下里，他和麦迪文更是因为这个而建立了一种默契。麦迪文是守护者，他要守护整个艾泽拉斯、要守护暴风城，更要守护他们发誓效忠的王。可心底，他和莱恩一样，都想守护这头莽撞的狮子。

 

这些莱恩知道，洛萨也知道。但洛萨就算知道，和小法师打架的时候，也不会手下留情。

 

 

 

最初的一个月，两位伙伴几乎每天都要过来一次。北郡修道院的牧师们逐渐习惯了两个小家伙的存在，他们很喜欢稳重的莱恩和活泼的洛萨。很难想象性格差别如此之大的他们会成为好朋友，但这两个孩子确实如此。

 

刚开始他们像对待客人一样对待他们，但时间久了，洛萨和莱恩似乎变成了修道院的一份子。甚至照顾麦迪文的任务也会交到他们头上。可后来，身为王子的莱恩变得越来越忙，骑着马走在路上的变成了洛萨自己。他在军队表现得非常优秀，似乎真的做到了带着麦迪文的份儿一起努力下去。

 

塔利亚也会跟着来，莱恩叮嘱过，不许走小路、不许抄近路，老老实实在大路上走。当然，洛萨也不会想带着妹妹去冒险。

 

再被麦迪文占据的时间里，洛萨几乎没注意到自己的妹妹在不断成长。直到有一天，他猛然发现塔利亚不再跟着他到处疯跑、不再散落着头发和他滚在地上打架。她盘起长发，穿着端庄贤淑的裙子，学会了挽着哥哥的手臂、将头靠在他肩上。

 

在修道院里，塔利亚会一边轻声唱歌一边帮着梳开法师金色的长发。洛萨则拿着水盆，用湿毛巾擦拭麦迪文的手臂和小腿。

 

圣光大教堂的钟声在夕阳中显得悠扬而绵长，当钟声停止后洛萨才意识到不知何时塔利亚也停止了哼唱。金色的阳光打在他妹妹脸上，他们中间的麦迪文依旧安静而平和。丝缕的清甜飘荡在屋子里，似乎那凌冽松柏上的白雪也被这温度晒得融化了。

 

女孩鼻翼抽动，棕色的大眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他。一瞬间莫名的恐惧裹住他的心脏，在他出声之前，塔利亚已经对那个所有人都认为是理所当然的事提出了质疑。

 

“你是个Omega，对吧，洛萨。”

 

这甚至不是疑问句，当那个词从她口中说出时，塔利亚就知道自己的对的。

 

一切是那么地显而易见。洛萨就坐在他对面，余晖为他棕色的头发镀上一层金色，浅蓝的眸子似乎也因此被染成淡淡的金绿。分化之夜过后洛萨开始长个子，明明还是少年人，他的身高却是迅速超过了莱恩和麦迪文。他将毫无疑问地成为一名优秀的战士、然后是出色的指挥官。可现在，他酒红色的衬裙外只穿了件马甲，坐在对面的塔利亚轻易就能发现他的肩膀其实并没有想象中那么宽阔，裹在靴子里的腿细长而笔直。照顾麦迪文时他总是陷入一种心无旁骛的平静状态，这时的他比任何时候都更像一个Omega，甚至连气味都变得纯粹而甜美。

 

塔利亚看向自己的哥哥，眼底是超乎年龄的沉静。她是个Beta，在洛萨和莱恩没注意到的时候已经褪去了曾经的天真任性。但她又不像麦迪文，那个法师的性子里总是带着一丝侵略性，尤其是面对洛萨的时候。

 

安度因低头看着自己的手，那似乎有了身为战士的雏形。他的手已不像最初那般柔软，持剑留下的茧子随处可见。但他的手依旧骨节分明，指形优美。

 

毕竟那是属于Omega的手。有些细节是如此明显，可谁都没往那方面想过。就像大家理所当然地认为将会成为战士的洛萨是个Alpha，会成为守护者的法师麦迪文是个Beta。

 

“那天我们一起在花园里玩，”塔利亚主动转移话题着实让洛萨松了口气，但这话题也勾起了他对往昔的回忆：“莱恩对我很好，麦迪文从不会胡闹。只有你，抱着我在地上乱滚，我的头发都散开了。”

 

“嘿，”洛萨忍不住笑着出声打断她：“那是因为你骑在我腰上，再说我是你哥哥。”

 

女孩翻了个白眼没理他：“后来你和麦迪文打了起来，他用屏障把你拦在外头。你就挑衅他、骂他。但你说来说去都是那几句话。莱恩忙着劝开你们俩，结果不慎中了法师的法术说不出话。你气急了，麦迪文也吓到了。他刚撤了屏障你就要冲上去打他，结果你俩又扭打成了一团，把莱恩晾在了一边。”

 

这件事洛萨记忆犹新。麦迪文不是第一次往他身上施法术了，但这次却被吓坏了。一方面是因为他施到了莱恩身上，一方面是因为他本来是想用洛萨练手的，法术是他新学的。

 

而莱恩，他为了分开两位同伴，还被洛萨不小心揍了一下鼻子。当然，也是因为这个他和麦迪文才停手。他到现在还记得莱恩满脸鼻血的样子，当时可是把洛萨吓坏了，他简直就跟施错法的麦迪文一样被吓坏了。

 

法术解除、鼻血止住后莱恩背过身去不看他们，麦迪文脸色苍白而洛萨像头被踢了一脚的小奶狗。莱恩的肩膀一抽一抽，他们还以为他哭了。但后来，他们才发现莱恩是在笑。

 

“当时有个大人站在我旁边，”塔利亚的声音把他从回忆重新拉入现实：“他背着手看你们，跟身边的人说‘肯定都是Alpha，他们那三个捣蛋鬼绝对都错不了’。我当时真不希望你们都是Alpha，那样你们一定天天打架，比现在还凶。”

 

洛萨盯着麦迪文沉睡的脸，就算他们都是Alpha，也不可能再天天打架了。如果现在能让麦迪文醒过来，他天天在他身上试法术洛萨都愿意。

 

“回去吧，天黑了路就不好走了。”

 

他率先打破沉静，将毛巾搭在水盆边放在桌子上。塔利亚点点头，整理裙摆跟在哥哥身后。麦迪文就这么睡着，似乎对周围的一切都漠不关心。

 

安度因没有回头，塔利亚突然有些难过。她知道，哥哥心中有一部分随麦迪文一起去了，莱恩也是同样。

 

 

 

麦迪文在做梦。

 

他梦见冲天的火焰，他梦见莹绿色的光遍布在烧灼的树木上，他梦见似乎没了边界的天地。那些梦是如此真实，他似乎感觉到了一波波热浪、嗅到了硫磺的气味。

 

他还能听见声音，像火与灰烬一般。

 

与其说是梦倒不如说这些是真实发生过的，毕竟它们如此逼真简直历历在目。像是某段他遗忘了的记忆，或是透过预知魔法看到的不可改变的未来。

 

但梦境也并非全部如此。有时他能梦见莱恩，梦见洛萨。

 

洛萨从小就很好看，甚至比他的妹妹塔利亚还好看。他没有莱恩那样的大眼睛，可淡蓝色的瞳孔是那么澄澈而空灵。他跟在莱恩身后，不算出众的身高硬是被消瘦的肩膀和细长的腿显得挺拔起来。

 

小法师以为他会像个小娃娃一样弱不禁风，但事实却恰恰相反——安度因·洛萨是头小狮子，急起来会用没长好的牙齿咬人的那种。

 

分化之夜过后麦迪文意料之外但在情理之中成了Alpha，但若是没人问起他也不会承认。Alpha法师向来不受什么欢迎，他们更加情绪化，不像那些心如止水的Beta。洛萨和莱恩一样也是Alpha，麦迪文知道从今天起这头幼狮就会迅速成长为一头强壮的雄狮。

 

然而和莱恩不同，洛萨的气味并不具有侵略性。相反，他清凛的松香中还混杂着丝丝缕缕的甜味，像柠檬，更像柑橘。麦迪文嘴上嘲笑他，却总是在洛萨靠近时多吸几次。

 

今晚，他便梦到了安度因·洛萨。

 

他梦到对方支着腿坐在河边，倚在他的剑上。风吹散他半长的棕发，有几缕胡乱地盖在脸上。高挺的鼻梁之下是微微张开的嘴唇，像是在亲吻剑身的雕塑。

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

没人知道莱恩·乌瑞恩是何时成长为现在这个温和的Alpha的。

 

有人说是在他十三岁的王子加冕典礼过后，有人说是在他十四岁的分化之夜。但安度因·洛萨比谁都清楚，是在他们和麦迪文成为好朋友的那天。若是再确切一点儿，就是洛萨和麦迪文互相看不上眼的那天。

 

莱恩和洛萨认识得要比麦迪文早。

 

毕竟阿拉希唯一的继承者这头衔让安度因·洛萨在王公贵族间变得炙手可热，想要巴结或是利用这头幼狮的人几乎数不胜数。莱恩的宫廷教师也是其中之一，他看出这皇子身上的潜力，自然不会放弃这个机会。但大人和孩子终归是不同的，那时的莱恩能想到的，只是他要有一个不会顾虑他身份的新朋友了。

 

会面被安排在花园里，就在午休时间。

 

他循着空气中成熟Omega的气味走在老师身后，悄无声息地把香甜的空气吸进肺里。尽管课上已经介绍了相关的知识，莱恩还是对这方面好奇得很——他会分化成什么？他的气味又会是什么呢？

 

那时他的眼睛还未像如今这般透出沉稳温暖的棕色，而是更为灵动和活泼的巧克力色。

 

然而当时被他第一个记住的，其实是正对着他的小姑娘。他刚一拐过花丛就看见了洛萨的妹妹塔利亚，小姑娘与他们相比略深的皮肤很快就开始泛红。她想转过头去避开和莱恩的对视，可身后的一位夫人示意她别乱动，她正乐此不疲地进行着复杂的编发。

 

导师咳嗽一声，莱恩立马回过神来露出笑容点头示意，结果这让塔利亚更害羞了。

 

小乌瑞恩四下寻找着今日的主角，却在落座后才发现他原来是被一位夫人的裙摆挡住了。安度因·洛萨或许比他妹妹更像个小女孩，那个年龄的男孩总是带着一种模糊性别的美感。他带了几丝暗金的棕发堪堪搭在肩膀上，乳白色的衬衫被蓝色的丝带扎好。莱恩看着对方那双完全藏不住好奇的蓝眼睛，那丝带衬得他的眼睛十分空灵清澈。明知道那香气大概是女宾们的Omega味道或是脂粉，可莱恩总有种那是从他旁边的洛萨身上飘过来的错觉。

 

他看上去一点儿也不像头狮子，莱恩看着他捧着杯子喝茶的模样，忍不住这样想。

 

不过当大人们在半小时后给了他们些“男孩时光”后，莱恩就完全放弃了这样的念头。他盯着自己被划破的下摆，心里一阵惋惜——为了今天的见面，他可是穿了自己最喜欢的衣服。当然，在花园里滚了一圈的下场可远远不止这些，但莱恩已经懒得去细究了。

 

罪魁祸首正在他身边，洛萨看上去和他一样不好。乳白色的衬衫此刻已经变成了土黄色，丝带也不知散到哪里去了。透过宽大的领口，莱恩看到了少年人细致白嫩的皮肤和凹凸有致的锁骨。原本梳得服帖的头发乱作一团，瓷娃娃般白净的脸也弄脏了。注意到莱恩的视线，洛萨反而笑出了声。

 

这一笑扫走了莱恩心中的郁闷，甚至让他也不由得微笑起来。他停下脚步，第一次叫了洛萨的名字：“过来，安度因，你这头疯狮子。”

 

安度因比他要高上一些，可相对的，也要瘦弱一些。他低下头把脸凑近莱恩，任由这位小皇子拿出干净的帕子为他擦脸。他在衬衫唯一还算白净的地方蹭掉了拇指上的灰土，然后伸出舌头舔湿指头抹干净莱恩的脸。

 

那样子，就像他已经为对方做了无数回。

 

 

 

似乎事情只要牵扯到安度因·洛萨就会变得不受莱恩·乌瑞恩的掌控。就像他最初认为比起狮子洛萨更像是头温顺得多的动物，就像他以为洛萨和麦迪文会友好相处。

 

聂拉斯·埃兰将要教导他们三人学习一些魔法相关的知识，尽管看上去莱恩和洛萨——尤其是洛萨——在这方面几乎没什么天赋，但谁知这是不是为了让他们与未来的守护者交好而特意安排的呢？不过对莱恩来说，只要不背书，让他学什么都行。

 

他们迟到了几分钟，因此麦迪文见到的并不是传说中那个沉稳大气的小皇子，而是个跟他差不多高的莽撞小子。他身后还跟着另一个男孩，想必这就是那个安度因·洛萨。

 

和麦迪文想象得完全不同，他本以为阿拉希的唯一血脉应该是更威风凛凛一些，而不是这个低着头一脸愧疚被莱恩催促的男孩。他只比莱恩高一点儿，两条细长的腿和瘦弱的肩膀衬得他整个人非常高挑。蓝眼睛对上了他的绿眼睛时麦迪文背起手微微扬起下巴，殊不知正是这个标准的法师动作让洛萨变成了头发狂的小狮子。

 

两个孩子彻底闹起来的时候聂拉斯·埃兰不仅没阻止，反而把空间留给他们而走开了。莱恩想去帮麦迪文的，虽然洛萨看上去身材单薄，但他在校场上的表现可是相当优秀的。然而帮着自己的新朋友欺负老朋友听上去糟透了，于是莱恩选择去拉开他们。

 

此时洛萨已经耀武扬威地骑在了麦迪文腰上，小法师是无法把这位小战士掀下去的。稚嫩的拳头不留情面地往下砸，麦迪文金色的长发拖在地上，尽力扭头躲闪着。

 

“够了安度因！你给我下来！”

 

莱恩看准时机从背后制住他双手，谁知这时候麦迪文刚好起身，一拳正中洛萨的鼻子。

 

幼狮痛苦的嚎叫伴随着对莱恩和麦迪文的咒骂响彻整个花园，什么“喜新厌旧的朋友”、“装清高的疯法师”、“不公平的对决”。聂拉斯·埃兰自然也听见了，但他对此的反应，只是离得更远了。

 

和莱恩一样愧疚的是麦迪文，他没想到因为莱恩自己那一拳竟然真的打中了。但他并不后悔，因为他自己脸上也有些地方火辣辣地疼。只不过安度因见了血，看上去更严重些。

 

二人看着幼狮坐在地上哀嚎，然而嚎了半天也不过是借鼻血发挥罢了。他在校场上受过比这严重的伤，这头狡猾的小狮子不过是想要一些关爱罢了。麦迪文忍不住露出笑容，他喜欢这头狮子，而且他知道这头狮子同样不讨厌他。但莱恩看上去并不这样想，这位高尚的小皇子看上去已经恨不得替安度因流血了。

 

“好了，你这头疯狮子，让我用魔法给你治疗一下。”

 

没等洛萨同意，他便蹲下身用闪烁着蓝光的手指靠近他。洛萨害怕得闭起眼睛，却听见小法师的轻笑。他不服气地睁开眼，却看见麦迪文平和温柔的眼眸。蓝色的魔法像是水一样温润，慢慢地止住了鼻血，甚至带走了那里的疼痛。

 

被魔法扭动的空气之中，洛萨看见麦迪文露出了笑容。一个小小的，来之不易的笑容。

 

治疗刚一结束，洛萨就毫无征兆地伸手捧住小法师的脸，莱恩为此再度陷入紧张。但洛萨并无恶意，相反，他甚至有些得意。

 

“看好了，小法师，这是我的‘治疗魔法’！”

 

他的舌头舔过麦迪文脸上的擦伤——他躲得很快，差点就避开了洛萨的全部攻击——那里的皮肤要更热一些。法师的脸上带了点儿咸味，但似乎更多的是苦味。可洛萨不在意，战士哪有这么婆婆妈妈的？再说，唾液确实可以起到消毒的作用。

 

安度因满意地放开麦迪文，才发现莱恩和后者一样红着脸目瞪口呆。

 

 

 

十六岁的莱恩坐在自己的位置上，他的父亲阿德曼特·乌瑞恩三世的正在选择他的荣誉守卫。竞技场上热闹非凡，大家的关注点和莱恩不相上下。

 

在这群参与比试的战士中，有一位不仅身世显赫，似乎还年轻过了头。

 

安度因·洛萨穿着蓝色的甲胄，狮头雕塑熠熠生辉。但更为光辉的，就是他本身。十六岁的狮子已经褪去了些年少的青涩，转而向成熟进发了。他年轻的脸洋溢着自信，小时候的几缕金发已经变成更暗些的棕色，也更衬他的眼睛了。他将敌人从马背上击落，高举起手中的剑。

 

莱恩看着国王满意地点了点头，仿佛这个年轻人举起的并不仅仅是自己的佩剑，更是什么更为重要的、更为伟大的东西——比如守卫这个国家的重任。

 

人群爆发出欢呼声，一些年轻的小姐甚至向他抛出花束。洛萨骑着马沿着场边巡游一圈，向着大家行礼致敬。莱恩忍不住露出微笑，无论洛萨在军队里混多久、无论他想表达出怎样的痞气，他骨子里的来自血统的优雅都不会改变分毫。

 

实际上，这也是他的魅力所在。没有人，没有人能抵抗这样一个看上去像个坏小子、内里却是个优雅高尚的绅士的安度因·洛萨。

 

毫无疑问，洛萨被封为了国王的荣誉守卫。这简直是众望所归，就连和他同台竞技的对手也忍不住纷纷上前握手致意。日渐美丽的塔利亚大方得体地挽住洛萨的手臂，倒是莱恩想直接从看台上跳下去拥抱他的朋友、和他一起欢呼大笑。

 

那一年他们十六岁，却已经带着麦迪文的份儿一起努力了两年。

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

 

自打晋升为骑士后，洛萨就成功地加入了铁马兄弟会。刻着A.L.的阿什坎迪·兄弟会之剑象征着新的责任和荣耀。但除了把时间花在校场和军队上，洛萨也开始更为频繁地出席社交活动。他们已经十七岁了，是时候该决定自己站在哪一阵营了。

 

无形的暗流包裹着莱恩，尽管已经成为王子，这时候他的压力也是丝毫不减。

 

这些道理他们早都烂熟于心，若是麦迪文醒过来，艾泽拉斯的守护者与阿拉希血脉唯一的继承者必然能帮莱恩·乌瑞恩坐稳王位。宫廷间的明争暗斗向来是变化万千的，洛萨虽不热衷于自己参与，但帮莱恩分析形势他还是相当上心的。

 

不过还有一件事，让十七岁的安度因·洛萨兀自陷入纠结。

 

莱恩和塔利亚之间，他不是没察觉到。麦迪文刚陷入沉睡那阵子，塔利亚经常挽着莱恩的手臂、或是躲进对方怀里寻求安慰。但现在，妆容精致衣着靓丽的塔利亚在那些晚宴同莱恩共舞时，洛萨才真正意识到最好的朋友喜欢上了自己的妹妹。

 

这感觉相当奇怪。一方面，洛萨为塔利亚会有一个幸福的归宿而高兴；另一方面，他又有种被排除在外的失落感。

 

安度因当然不可能吃他妹妹或是兄弟的醋，他只是需要些时间来接受。

 

这也是，他今天来北郡修道院看望麦迪文的主要原因。

 

接受法师很可能永远都不会醒过来的这一事实花费了洛萨比莱恩多得多的时间，这三年里看望麦迪文逐渐从最初的例行公事变成了一种更为真切的行为。对洛萨来讲，他可以把一切——没法跟塔利亚甚至是莱恩说的事——通通倾诉给麦迪文。也许这一行为有些自私，毕竟谁知道麦迪文愿不愿意听那他那档子破事呢？

 

但想到以往麦迪文对这些“姑娘事”的反应，洛萨就会乐此不疲地给他讲。可实际上只有他自己清楚，他需要麦迪文的支持，哪怕只是静静地聆听。

 

除了这些，大概还有一个只有他自己才知道的原因——他到发情期了。

 

十六岁过后，他的发情期开始变得猛烈而高涨。抑制剂固然管用，但那东西也不过是能阻止他去找个Alpha罢了。Omega的气息变得异常甜美，他不能次次都用塔利亚来打掩护——已经开始有夫人向她讨要脂粉和香料了。

 

北郡修道院的牧师都是不受影响的Beta，各个心如止水。不仅如此，他们还都是守得住秘密的人。这已经不是他第一次在这里度过发情期了。

 

外界看来，重情重义的洛萨每个月都会抽出固定的几天去陪伴往日的同伴，就连莱恩都从未怀疑过。但这样下去也不是办法，毕竟那些王公贵族家的Omega女孩已经有不少向他抛出橄榄枝了。这个血统高贵、英俊潇洒、年少有为又不咄咄逼人的Alpha吸引着无数人的目光。

 

洛萨叹了一口气，放下手中的水盆：“我该怎么办呢，麦德？”

 

然而被问到的人一脸波澜不惊地躺在那里，似乎不准备给出任何回答。但这样也好，安度因露出笑容，他若是醒着，自己此刻大概连一个倾诉的人都没有。

 

 

 

这一夜麦迪文睡得很不安稳。

 

他的意识神游，被一股浓烈而甜美的气息牵引着。那味道是如此熟悉，像是柑橘、又像是柠檬。但似乎又有些陌生，似乎少了些凌冽的清香。仿佛春雪融消，盛夏褪去，唯有累累丰收的秋季，送来汁液满溢的金色果子。

 

而他自己，他自己像是苦涩干冷的冬季，与这味道组成完美的四季轮回。

 

难以捉摸的燥热从身体内部涌出，像是下方的火焰直直地蒸烤着他的内心。他想要，想要更多地将那味道吸进肺里，更是贪婪地想要触碰那味道的主人。

 

在朦胧的白光之中，麦迪文仿佛看见了掺杂着金色的棕发、看见了瘦弱的肩膀和细直的双腿、看见了宛如倒映着天空的湖泊一般的蓝眼、看见了英挺的鼻梁和精致的嘴唇。答案就在心底呼之欲出，但在开口之前，火与灰烬席卷了一切。

 

洛萨......

 

 

 

安度因·洛萨猛地睁开了眼睛。

 

雷声依旧回荡在修道院里，还未等它结束，一道惨白的闪电再度撕裂黑夜。不知从何时就下起了雨，洛萨静静地躺在自己临时搭起的床铺里，等待这个雷过去。

 

这声音震耳欲聋，足以吵醒任何一个在睡梦中的人。但他有种奇怪的感觉，洛萨蜷起身子，他并不是被这个叫醒的。刚才有什么更为可怕的东西，他似乎感受到了那东西在叫他的名字，就像火与灰烬——

 

房间里有另一个人。

 

洛萨僵住身子揪紧被，蓝眼睛急速收缩了一下。正巧这时，另一声炸雷落下。

 

淅淅沥沥的雨声几乎掩盖了一切，十七岁的骑士屏住呼吸，房间里安静得可怕。他紧接着意识到麦迪文的呼吸声消失了。

 

这个认知给予了他忘记恐惧的力量，安度因·洛萨不会让任何人伤害麦迪文，尤其是在他面前。冰冷的剑柄带给他一瞬的安心，但当他利落地翻身下床落在地上时，眼前的场景让他险些站不住脚。

 

沉睡三年的法师背着手，一动不动地看着窗外。他在亮白的闪电之中转过头，莹绿色的眼睛在黑暗中定定地对着洛萨。

 

尽管陷入沉睡之中，麦迪文的身体却是一点儿没差地发育着。正如那些神秘的魔法能够保护他不受疾病的困扰一样，他站起身时全然不似躺着那般，宽阔的肩膀和厚实的胸背透过宽松的袍子也清晰可见。他朝洛萨伸出一只手，微微弯起嘴角：“怎么，不过来抱抱老朋友吗，安度因？”

 

可这一举动立马让安度因·洛萨横剑在前摆出防御姿态，他的直觉告诉事有蹊跷。法师的眼睛散发着邪恶的莹绿色，但最让洛萨觉得不祥的，便是他的气味——这气味像硫磺、像焦土，又混杂着尸体的腥臭和腐朽。

 

这是杀戮的味道。

 

雷声再度响起，洛萨的手微不可见地抖了一下。他突然觉得有些燥热，对方的气息压得他喘不过气。他握紧剑柄，让自己的声音显得威严：“我可不记得我和你是老朋友。”

 

夜晚被接连而来的两道闪电再度照亮，窗外正呈现出一种诡异的亮紫色。法师听了他的话依旧维持着原来的脸色，那捉摸不透的微笑让洛萨更加认定了眼前这个人不是麦迪文的猜想。他拿不定主意该怎么办，事关麦迪文，他总是不知道该怎么办。

 

然而对方解决了他的困扰。

 

作为暴风城最优秀的骑士，安度因·洛萨根本不知道刚才发生了什么。

 

他的脊背重重地砸在床板上，冲击的力量让他眼前一阵发黑。但片刻后他才反应过来这是因为对方正掐着他的脖子试图从他喉咙里挤出那些宝贵的氧气。洛萨张嘴呼吸的同时用力掰开对方的右手。那人颇有心机地让他的腰堪堪卡在床板边缘，挤进双腿之间的站姿更是让洛萨的没法踢开他。

 

但狮子也不会任人宰割。洛萨腰部用力，试图从侧面踢上法师的下巴。但那人先他一步抓住他的脚踝，手滑到膝弯后一个发力，硬生生将洛萨的膝盖按到他胸口处。

 

他虽是个身体柔韧的Omega，却也无法一下就经得起这样的折腾。

 

时不时落下的闪电让法师的眼睛在明暗之间变化，但那邪恶而不详的莹绿却是一成不变。安度因的蓝眼睛同样紧盯着他，里面最初的恐惧已经化为某种更为坚韧的情感。但因为缺氧和方才的疼痛，却湿润得仿佛噙着泪水。

 

法师的笑容更邪气了，他捏住安度因的喉管，俯下身稳住那张为吸取空气而张开的嘴。

 

同外面的雷声一般，洛萨的脑子嗡地一声炸开了。那舌头伸进他的嘴里，像是一条窜动的火蛇，所到之处无一不带着燃烧的灼痛。他的舌头、上颚似乎都便成为带着火星的焦土，而这热度却又顺着喉管一路蔓延，到达某个他自己都不知道的地方。

 

氧气越来越稀少，他想把对方推出去，最终却变成了猛烈的纠缠。他的腰软了下去，在地上乱蹬的左脚也老实了下来。燥热再度涌上全身，在洛萨没察觉到的时候，法师的恶意摩擦已经让他的裤子湿了。未经人事的后穴尝到了Alpha给予的甜头，不受控制地流出水儿来为一切都做好准备。而这具法师的身体也是初尝禁果，蓄势待发显得猛烈而不可抵挡。

 

萨格拉斯起身结束了这个吻，放下安度因无力的腿。眼前的小Omega软得服帖，挂在下巴上的银丝和发红的眼角显得淫靡而妖冶。

 

这一刻洛萨才是真正感觉到了恐惧，不过他身子软了，精神倒是很坚韧。然而在萨格拉斯看来，他已经怕到有几分慌乱了。毕竟还是个第一次真正发情的Omega，遇到的还是一直以为是Beta的好友。

 

“你不是麦迪文！你到底是谁？真正的麦迪文在哪？”

 

回答被雷声吞没了。

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

 

无论是男性还是女性，Omega都具有生育能力。但男性Omega的盆骨相对女性较小、身体也无法供给如女性Omega一般的养分，因此生育会为他们的身体带来极大的负担。不过一旦顺利产下后代，其子嗣会比女性Omega的更加强壮。发情期时Alpha与其Omega交合，将大大提高后者怀孕的几率......

 

曾近在课堂上学到的知识在洛萨此刻乱作一团的脑子里翻搅着，一如法师在他不断冒水的后穴里翻搅的手指。

 

他确实服用了抑制剂，可强压下的生理需求被眼前这个——他不愿唤此人为麦迪文——侵占他朋友身体的家伙用Alpha的特性重新唤起。宛如即将喷发的火山，用岩石添堵只会增高内压，而后的爆发必然会是漫天喷薄的金红色岩浆。

 

洛萨仿佛身处这岩浆之中，发情期带来的热度让他头脑昏沉，浑身瘫软。

 

邪恶的绿色魔法将他的双手禁锢在头顶，裤子连带靴子一起被扔在脚下。他的一条腿自脚踝处和大腿根部绑在一起，脚跟堪堪踩在床板上。起初法师微凉的手指还引起洛萨一阵阵瑟缩，但现在，它们似乎被湿热的体内染上了温度。

 

“啊......”

 

属于Omega的无意识呻吟把洛萨自己都吓了一跳，但同时也让他恢复了三分清醒。法师自他胸口处抬起头，用牙齿轻咬乳尖的刺激可不是第一次发情的人能受得起的。

 

他用手指摩擦着洛萨的腺体，俯下身对这洛萨的耳朵说话：“你知道吗，我会狠狠地操你，射到你里面让你怀上麦迪文的孩子。但我不会标记你，哪怕你日后生了孩子怀了孕，也要忍受发情期的痛苦。我要你在每个，每个发情期都想到今夜。”

 

说罢，他伸出舌头舔着洛萨的耳朵。那股颤栗顺着脊椎滑下，一路传到被翻搅的后穴。

 

“你......做梦！”

 

“没错，”萨格拉斯撩开自己的袍子，属于Alpha的性器正蓄势待发：“对于麦迪文来说，这确实是一场梦。”

 

 

 

莱恩猛地坐起身，天空正巧落下一道炸雷。

 

塔利亚迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，拉过被单裹住自己赤裸的身体。同洛萨一样，他们也认清了自己该站的立场；又同洛萨不一样，他们理所应当地品尝着欢愉的味道。要Beta受孕不是件容易的事，但莱恩认定了要塔利亚来做他的王后。

 

正如他认定了自己注定会成为暴风城的国王。

 

“你怎么了？”注意到恋人惊慌失措的棕色眼睛，塔利亚也坐起身子。

 

“我做了个梦，梦见......”莱恩猛地止住话头，他该怎么说？跟怀里的女人说梦见了他的哥哥？这听上去很奇怪，但莱恩后知后觉地发现为此纠结的自己似乎更为奇怪。因此他摇摇头，揽住塔利亚带着她重新躺下：“没什么，我只是做了个噩梦。”

 

“你知道那只是个梦，对吧，莱恩？”

 

那双深色的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着莱恩，塔利亚要比他的哥哥精明得多——不，洛萨只是懒得去想那些事——黑暗中她的眼睛看上去像只狐狸。这也是莱恩喜欢她胜过其他女人的原因，她聪明但不张扬，永远那么冷静而坚强。她身上有太多像洛萨的地方，可又有些地方时刻提醒着莱恩她和洛萨是多么不同。

 

“如果你不想跟我说，你可以等安度因回来了告诉他。”

 

塔利亚翻了个身背对莱恩，她没在生气的，只是不想被排除在外，尤其是在莱恩和他哥哥之间。她明白Omega和Alpha之间的那种吸引，哪怕莱恩本人并不知道，他也依旧被安度因·洛萨吸引。

 

一个可怕的想法击中了她，如果莱恩知道，他和洛萨的结合必然是天作之合。可洛萨定是不愿意一辈子雌伏于男人身下的，哪怕那个人是莱恩·乌瑞恩都不行。

 

但若是麦迪文呢？那个法师虽然是个Beta，却总是给她一种Alpha的感觉。

 

落在后背上的温柔轻吻打断了塔利亚的纷乱的思绪，哪怕她是个Beta，此刻也能感受到属于莱恩的强大的Alpha气息正包裹着她。男人的手环住她的腰：“安度因又去那儿了？”

 

只有洛萨本人和塔利亚知道，北郡修道院不知何时已经成了安全屋。他每月一次雷打不动地探望麦迪文，似乎也引起了莱恩的怀疑。莱恩也去，可安度因总是拒绝在那个时间与他同去。这种拒绝让莱恩本能地感觉不舒服，毕竟洛萨从不拒绝他的国王。但莱恩总是善解人意的，他只会在心中埋下猜疑的种子，而不会去逼问缘由。可种子终有发芽长大的一天，若他哥哥不是与莱恩一同长大的好友，塔利亚想这个节骨眼上的王子大概会怀疑他是不是去北郡修道院秘密接见什么其他竞争者了。

 

“你得理解他，莱恩。”塔利亚翻过身，面对着莱恩。她很清楚，自己接下来的话对这两个男人未来的关系有多重要：“他也有自己的压力，他是阿拉希血脉的继承人，就算他不想争夺王位，也总有人会把他往上推。更有人借此做文章。”

 

“我信任他，胜过信任任何人。”莱恩几乎是不假思索地回答。

 

“那你就更应该给他一些空间，让他去调整心态、放松压力。”塔利亚揽住他的肩膀：“他始终没有从麦迪文那件事里走出来，我知道你也是。”

 

莱恩紧紧地抱住她，遇到安度因·洛萨和麦迪文、和塔利亚在一起，也许是莱恩·乌瑞恩这辈子最幸运的两件事了。方才被梦境牵动的心也终于平静了下来，毕竟安度因已经不是小孩子了，而北郡修道院大概是世界上最安全的地方了。

 

 

 

然而这个地方此刻成了安度因·洛萨的地狱。

 

这个占据法师身体的家伙正像一只不知满足的野兽一样在洛萨身上狠狠地掠夺，Alpha粗长的性器不知疲惫地深入着他的身体，顶弄得他像是只漂浮在卷着狂风暴雨的海面上的一只小船。洛萨觉得自己仿佛化成了一滩水，融入那海里，随着浪花不断起伏。

 

一些属于Alpha的东西钻进了他的四肢百骸，甚至钻进了他的脑子里。

 

Alpha与Omega的交合带给他一种前所未有的满足感，让安度因觉得不管这个家伙是谁都无所谓了。这是本能反应，没有人能抗拒得了。

 

他的胸口剧烈地喘息着，当对方的牙齿咬住他的乳头时，洛萨甚至主动挺起了胸膛。法师的一只手搓捏着另一边，时轻时重的力道让骑士不住地发出含糊的呻吟。之所以是含糊，大概就是因为这家伙的另一只手正在Omega的口中翻搅，逗弄着他的舌头、扣挠着敏感的上颚。口水从无法闭合的嘴巴里流出来，洛萨蓝色的眼睛带着水汽，显得迷离而又色情。

 

似乎什么都感觉不到，又似乎能感受到一切。

 

“唔！”

 

乳尖传来的疼痛让他的意识重新回炉，先前被欲望压住的愤怒与不甘也重新在那双蓝眼睛中汇聚。但可怕的欲望也重新占领高地，性器在后穴中的抽插摩擦出阵阵毁天灭地的快感。那玩意儿像是打桩机，目标直捣洛萨体内最幽暗神秘的地方。

 

“可别爽翻了，洛萨。”

 

萨格拉斯的本意可不是如此，他想要麦迪文的身体，但这小家伙十四年的记忆像是道堡垒，并非坚不可摧却依旧起着抵御防护的作用。而这堡垒之中，安度因·洛萨既是城门雕塑上的雄狮，又是在后花园跑动的懵懂少年，他时而在校场上甲胄披身挥舞宝剑，时而穿着便服咬着笔杆瞪着眼前的课本。

 

安度因·洛萨几乎无处不在，正如他那股又似柑橘又似柠檬的香气，充斥在这小小房间里的每一个角落。

 

他的存在，像是停留在麦迪文指尖的蝴蝶，代表着一切最美好的事物。

 

但倘若麦迪文看到安度因·洛萨这幅样子，真不知他会作何感想。萨格拉斯狞笑着，狠狠地抓住洛萨的胯骨让他往自己的阴茎上撞。他顶到了那个更为火热的地方，只要射出罪恶的种子，便能毁了一切。

 

仿佛一阵电流刷过全身，洛萨猛地弹动了一下。法师的操弄带来了新一波的疼痛，但他感受到的却是实打实的害怕。

 

他知道过那个地方，那个就连性教育课本上也不会描述的地方。那是Alpha的天堂，却是Omega被禁锢住的大门。一旦突破那里，后果不敢相信。但现在，仿佛成倍增长的快感从那个地方蔓延开了，阴茎的头部挤了进去，接着只会进去更多。

 

“麦迪文，麦德，别这样，我不要这样.......”

 

狮子终于还是哭了，但他呼唤的人并不在这里，这里只有萨格拉斯。而邪恶的泰坦俯下身舔去他的泪水，用更加深入的抽插带给洛萨绝望。

 

 

 

直到雨势减小，Alpha的结才开始消退。

 

法师像只饫甘餍肥的野兽，只觉得心满意足。然而正是这一瞬间的松懈，眼中邪恶的莹绿色被平静的幽绿取而代之。麦迪文捂着昏沉的头扫向四周，却看见一身狼藉已经昏过去的洛萨。

 

然而未等做出反应，麦迪文便又昏了过去。

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

 

    事有蹊跷。

 

    莱恩·乌瑞恩盯着安度因湿漉漉的背影，站在大厅里皱起了眉。挂钟恰逢此时敲响三下，让小王子愈加心神不宁起来。

 

    按照惯例，洛萨会在北郡修道院住上三天左右。他今晨才出发，却在此刻冒着雨赶回来，着实可疑。莱恩刚刚送塔利亚回去，想从没人的侧厅绕回房间，却发现从门外进来的洛萨。他很确定对方他听到了他的呼唤，但这是自打他们认识以来的唯一一次，安度因拒绝回应他。

 

    雨水顺着对方的发顶往下淌，每一步都留下水痕。此刻的洛萨哪有平时那副自信风光的样子，反而像是只落水狗，扣着消瘦的双肩，脚下都在打颤。

 

    “洛萨！”

 

莱恩追了上去，早些时候的梦境他已忘记大半，可心中不详的感觉还残留着。他没费多大力气就拉住了洛萨，对方像冰一样冷的手腕叫莱恩心悸。

 

安度因抬起头来，像是终于注意到了眼前人的存在，莱恩却被对方本应充满生机的碧蓝双眸中的死气吓了一跳。洛萨失神落魄，仿佛一具行尸走肉。小王子立马解下外袍披在他身上，可淋雨让他浑身僵硬冰冷。莱恩咬咬牙，手臂穿过膝弯将挚友打横抱起。

 

“该死的，”怒火在莱恩心头凝聚，他不知这火从何而起，却越烧越旺。“到底发生了什么，安度因？北郡修道院出事了？”

 

狮子窝在他怀里摇头，冰冷的手指搭住莱恩衣领，把脸埋在他胸膛上。

 

这示弱的举动稍微缓解了莱恩的怒火，他用下巴去蹭洛萨头顶，脚下加快速度朝着安度因的房间走去。稍微平静下来，洛萨身上那股柑橘与柠檬一般的香气就穿透了雨水的屏障，丝丝缕缕地钻进他鼻子里。挚友的味道他再熟悉不过，可今日这味道却少了雪松的清冽，只剩香甜。身为Alpha的莱恩突然开始急躁，自己和洛萨简直是冰火两重天。

 

住在侧房的仆人很快在王子的吩咐下准备沐浴的热水，莱恩自己也把洛萨放到了床上。温暖的房间让狮子打起了哆嗦，莱恩抬起他的下巴，从打颤的牙齿下解救洛萨发紫的嘴唇。

 

他给洛萨披上被子，难以言喻的心疼和愤怒占据了莱恩的心头。洛萨和麦迪文是他认定一辈子的兄弟，可正如麦迪文的意外让两个年轻人承担起带着他那份努力走下去的重担，愈发繁忙而难以去探望麦迪文的莱恩几乎把给对方的爱全部注入到眼前的洛萨身上。更何况他是个Alpha，尽管他并不知洛萨是个Omega，那种来自骨血的吸引与关注是不会改变分毫的。

 

他从小宠着安度因，哪怕对方成天小错不断地惹祸捣蛋，他也从未真的生过对方的气。相反，若是有人欺负洛萨，哪怕最后吃亏的是对方，莱恩也不会善罢甘休。

 

现在，在莱恩没注意的时候，他的小狮子明显是被人狠狠地欺负了一番。身为Alpha的小王子既气自己没好好保护他，又气那个欺负洛萨的人。他从来没想过，为什么自己会如此想保护同为Alpha的洛萨。

 

沐浴的大桶和热水很快就准备好了，王子指挥他们把桶放在卧室里，随即遣散了仆人。

 

女仆大概是睡昏了头，临走前还撒了一把花瓣进去。莱恩顾不得呵斥她，一心只想着安度因。可现在，花香在热水的雾气下蒸腾，玫瑰的淡香缓慢地飘散出来。莱恩抽抽鼻子，只觉得在玫瑰的对比下，另外一种气味分外明显。

 

他不久前刚闻到过，就在抱着洛萨上楼的时候。那气味自洛萨后颈处散发，钻进莱恩的鼻子里，融入他的血液，刺激着他的神经。

 

暴风城未来的继承人猛地哆嗦一下，宽厚温润的棕色眼睛里满是不可思议的神色。他不雅地使劲抽动鼻子，甜蜜的柑橘与清爽的柠檬味道混合起来，让甚至让莱恩口干舌燥。可新一轮不知从何而来的愤怒击中了他的脑子，Alpha上前去扯掉了自己亲手裹在洛萨身上的被子，揪起他的衣领把人提起来，吼叫道：“你是个Omega？！”

 

也许是Omega这个词本身，也许是莱恩动用了Alpha的威压，洛萨一直死气沉沉的蓝眼睛恢复了生机，随即被恐惧与绝望填满。

 

“放开我！莱恩！！”

 

“你一直都没告诉过我你是个Omega！我以为我们是朋友！”莱恩双目大睁，眼眶欲裂。遭到背叛的沉痛转换为悲愤，加之刚才的愤怒，叫他口不择言。“你每个月跑到北郡修道院就是为了跟人乱搞？！见鬼，安度因·洛萨！那个Alpha是谁！”

 

莱恩的指责让洛萨既委屈又愤怒，他拼命掰着对方的手，甚至想咬他一口。他想踢莱恩一脚，可跪在床上的姿势不允许他这样做。

 

“去你的！我没跟任何人乱搞！没有什么Alpha！你他妈放手，莱恩·乌瑞恩！”

 

在洛萨的记忆中，这是莱恩第一次不顾他的意愿。怒火中烧的Alpha根本不相信他的话，在莱恩遵守本能的潜意识里，洛萨就是他的Omega。小乌瑞恩将狮子按倒在床铺上，粗暴地扯开洛萨的衣领。后颈处的光滑皮肤证明洛萨并未被标记，可和麦迪文几小时前情爱留下的痕迹清晰可见，刺得莱恩狠抽一口冷气。他掐着洛萨的脸，强迫Omega与他对视：“都这样了你还要骗我？那个Alpha到底是谁？！”

 

洛萨腰部发力，蜷起右腿一脚踹在莱恩胸口。他虽是个Omega，却也是暴风城最优秀的士兵。他深知这样的攻击只能激怒一个Alpha，但他承受不了莱恩这样对他。

 

这一击让他僵硬冰冷的身体重新记起麦迪文带给他的疼痛，一时之间，腰部与臀部的痛感和心中的委屈让洛萨鼻子发酸。他知道他不该在Alpha面前松懈，可天杀的，他现在只想抱着自己的膝盖大哭一场。

 

有人占着麦德的身体对他做了那种事，而莱恩还逼问他跟谁乱搞。如果真的谁都可以操他，也绝不可以是麦迪文；如果真的谁都可以骂他、欺负他，也绝不可以是莱恩·乌瑞恩。

 

酸涩胀满洛萨心头，与寒意一起发酵。莱恩的质问与责骂宛如压死骆驼的最后一根稻草，十七岁的安度因·洛萨终于承受不住，蜷起双腿抱住膝盖，哭得像个七岁的孩子。

 

令人意想不到的是，莱恩竟然止住了心头的怒火。

 

理智慢慢回笼，悔恨让暴风城的王子手足无措。他终究还是宠爱着这头狮子的，从小到大，洛萨几乎没哭过。莱恩·乌瑞恩最见不得他哭，麦迪文也是。他们对洛萨的爱，是朝夕相处的积累，是同样刻入骨血的本能。

 

“安度因......”

 

莱恩像个犯错误的孩子，低着头慢慢来到洛萨身边。他试着把手搭在Omega肩膀上，但立马就被甩了下去。莱恩不再犹豫，转而将人整个抱在怀里。洛萨挣扎着，捶打、推拒着他的胸膛，但很快就没了力气，被这个刚刚伤害过他的挚友紧紧地抱住。

 

“对不起，安度因。”莱恩用下巴蹭着他的发顶：“你不愿意说，我就不会再问了。我相信你，你是我最好的朋友，对不起......”

 

洛萨没有回答，但止住了眼泪。他没办法对莱恩生气发火，就像莱恩没办法伤害他。

 

“你先起来洗澡好吗？”王子的手轻轻地拍打着他的肩背，“水都要凉了。你淋了雨，生病就糟糕了。”莱恩试探性地帮他解开扣子，洛萨就着他的动作配合他。安度因露出的皮肤越多，莱恩就越加心疼起来。他定然是在北郡修道院受了欺负，王子真恨自己没能保护好他、还伤害了他。

 

热水令洛萨紧绷的神经舒缓下来，身后莱恩修长的手指探入他的头发中，力度适中地按摩起来。疲惫攻陷了四肢百骸，让洛萨有些昏昏欲睡。

 

“你每个月去北郡修道院都是为了度过发情期？”

 

“我喝了抑制剂，”洛萨把下巴从水里抬起，清清嗓子，“但是我不想留在这里惹麻烦。”

 

王子停顿了一下：“留下吧，安度因。那里也不再安全了，我会为你安排更为妥善的地方，让塔利亚陪着你。”

 

狮子摇摇头：“我不想让塔利亚参与进来。我会另找个地方的。”

 

他们俩都知道这话的可信程度有多少，因此洛萨感谢莱恩并没有点破他。暴风城内时局混乱，若是有其他继承人知道了洛萨是Omega，定然会借助阿拉希血脉为自己增添筹码。北郡修道院远离纷争，可如今本应是最合适、最安全的地方也不再可靠了。

 

莱恩咬住嘴唇，他虽贵为王子，却是连一方土地都无法提供给自己最亲密的朋友。洛萨和麦迪文将他当做兄弟来交心、当做王来追随，可他们却一个在外被人欺负、一个陷入令人束手无策的沉睡。他一直知道自己日后要成为王，却第一次意识到成为王有多么重要。无论莱恩·乌瑞恩日后会成为何等爱国爱民的英明君主，此刻的他，成为王的目的自私到仅仅是为自己的朋友提供栖身之所。

 

洛萨躺在床上时天已渐亮，莱恩为他掖好被子、拉严窗帘。Alpha同样感到疲惫，却放不下心就这样离开。狮子背对着他，仿佛在独自舔舐伤口。

 

“晚安，安度因。还有，我很抱歉。”

 

他站在原地等了一会儿，可洛萨始终没有回答。莱恩暗自叹了口气朝外走，他理解安度因需要时间。他做的过分了，就算是Omega，安度因从未是、更不可能是他的Omega。王子比任何人都了解他的朋友，洛萨是个多么骄傲的人啊，永远都不会屈服。

 

可尽管如此，“洛萨是莱恩的Omega”这个想法在以后的十几年里依旧时不时浮现在莱恩的脑海中。他从未后悔过娶塔利亚，却无法抑制地去想象他和洛萨在一起的情景。

 

就像是毒瘾，是莱恩国王耀眼光辉下最人性的黑暗。

 

“该说对不起的人是我，”洛萨在莱恩走出房间前开了口，“我不该对你隐瞒。”

 

莱恩翘起嘴角，知道他们和好了：“这是你的权利，安度因。你可以不告诉我的。所以我们现在扯平了？”

 

“恩，”安度因转过头，黑暗中依旧亮闪闪的蓝眼睛盯着莱恩，“晚安。”

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

 

塔利亚是个聪明得恰到好处的女人。

 

身为Beta，尽管没有Alpha和Omega那般灵敏的感官，她也总是能嗅出秘密。可自小在宫廷长大，她自然懂得分寸。

 

莱恩知道的洛萨的身份这种事她设想过无数次，可每一次都在最开始就把这种想法强自压下。这从一开始就让她感觉十分别扭，就好像是抢走了本应属于洛萨的东西。哪怕在安度因还是个不谙世事的混小子时，塔利亚就靠打架从他手里抢东西。后来还是她先懂事，学会了凭借撒娇来得到想要的。最后洛萨终于长大了，懂得了把手里的东西主动给妹妹。

 

年轻的小姐们在宫里没什么事可做，更何况她还是安度因·洛萨的妹妹，用不着在贵族中周旋、想着早些把自己嫁到个好人家。多半时间塔利亚都在思考，况且思考简直可以在做任何事的时候同时进行。

 

她想洛萨肯定也知道，自己不可能靠着抑制剂过一辈子。他有可能遇到一位真正爱他的Alpha，爱到甘愿对外隐藏自己的属性；但也有可能和Beta或者Omega、带着秘密苟活一生。

 

小时候塔利亚乐得看洛萨和莱恩、麦迪文交好，但大家都分化出第二性别、法师陷入沉睡后，她又难免变得多愁善感。

 

洛萨那段时间顾不上她，在麦迪文的事情上，他要更难过些。而这时候出现在塔利亚身边的，是莱恩。暴风城的准继承人之一对这个女孩有种一见钟情的特殊感觉，他始终记得初见的那个下午。而塔利亚同样如此。可她的哥哥是Omega，她作为Beta根本毫无优势。

 

有时她会想这群男孩们为什么察觉不出彼此的真正属性，洛萨身上的秘密简直都写在脸上。因此塔利亚在等待，等待莱恩发现并向洛萨示好。

 

可莱恩没有，相反，莱恩选择和塔利亚在一起。

 

女仆带来消息时，她才刚刚盘好头发。只在晨衣外披了件袍子，塔利亚就急匆匆地向洛萨的房间赶去。她们说深夜莱恩王子抱着洛萨骑士，在后者的房间里待到清晨才离开。

 

对哥哥的担忧占了上风，她深知北郡修道院必然是出了大事才能让洛萨不顾发情期就赶回来。至于莱恩抱着他、从深夜待到清晨，这是塔利亚此刻不想去思考的。她相信莱恩的为人，尽管在Alpha和Omega面前连理智都可以抛弃。

 

又或者说，她不愿意去想。

 

若问谁是最能配得上阿拉希血脉唯一的继承者安度因·洛萨的，那定然是日后要成为暴风城国王的Alpha莱恩·乌瑞恩。尽管她一直怀疑麦迪文比起Beta更像个Alpha，可陷入沉睡的法师显然失去了竞争的资格。塔利亚心中清楚，如果洛萨和莱恩在一起，那简直是天作之合。

 

可她无法确定，自己是否能承担得起失去莱恩。当然，在某种程度上，也失去了洛萨。

 

在走廊里奔跑、未经允许就进入他人房间都不是淑女应有的品德，可焦急冒失的塔利亚没想到会在洛萨门口碰见莱恩。王子还穿着昨日的衣服，眼底的青色说明他一夜未眠。

 

只需一个眼神，双方就已明了一切。

 

莱恩躲闪着，尴尬地收回放在把手上的手；而塔利亚还提着裙摆，一时间找不到该用何种表情去面对自己的恋人——如果莱恩还决定和她在一起的话。

 

这事她说得不算，暴风城未来的国王才是掌权的人。可女孩咬紧嘴唇，拒绝去想那个诱人的、鄙劣的手段。她心里很清楚，只要她想要，无论是什么洛萨都会给她。其他小姐送的糕点、镶嵌着宝石的精美匕首、马厩里洛萨亲手训练的坐骑......他们时而吵嘴、时而调侃，可洛萨最后总会给她。

 

“安度因天亮的时候睡下了，你好好陪陪他。”莱恩暖棕色的眼睛里满是担忧，“他不肯告诉我究竟发生了什么，但我想北郡修道院出事了。我会尽量安排，让他可以在皇宫不为人知地度过发情期......”

 

“所以你都知道了？”塔利亚打断他，眼睛一眨不眨。但其实，她想问的远不止这些。

 

王子垂下眼帘，点了点头。

 

“那你不打算......”女孩哽咽了一下，突然不知道该从何问起。不打算标记他？让他为你生孩子？借助阿拉希血脉成为国王？和我分开？

 

莱恩抬起头，意识到了塔利亚想说的话。向来风度翩翩的王子握住她的胳膊，表情肃穆：“早在初见你的那个下午，我就喜欢上了你，塔利亚。安度因是我最好的朋友，若他想告诉我、和我一起，自然就不会在一开始瞒着我。”

 

“你知道，我只是个Beta，以后可能不会......”

 

“我喜欢的是你，塔利亚。”莱恩抱住她，“与你是什么无关。更何况，”他打趣道，“Omega有安度因那捣蛋鬼一个就够糟糕了，要是你也是Omega，我可就吃不消了。”

 

塔利亚破涕而笑，伸手抱住了莱恩。他们并没有相拥多久，王子还有其他事情要去处理。莱恩走得匆忙，甚至连一个亲吻都没有留下。女孩盯着他的背影，心中很清楚这件事对莱恩的影响——或者说打击——有多大。就连她都觉得洛萨该属于莱恩，他自己又会作何感想呢？也许他们的婚姻会幸福美满，可塔利亚明白，莱恩心中总有一个角落是留给遗憾的。

 

整理思绪，她终于推开了洛萨的房门。

 

由于厚重的窗帘，卧室里一片昏暗。身为Beta她并没有灵敏的嗅觉，可在洛萨身边待久了，也能闻出此刻的气味只剩浓郁的芳香与甜蜜。

 

他的哥哥向来睡不老实，明明有枕头，却总是喜欢把被子团起一部分枕着。棕色的头发胡乱地散着，倒是有几缕金色的在微微发光。塔利亚叹了口气，把哥哥露在外面的手脚放进被子里。Omega的皮肤光滑白嫩，十七岁的洛萨美好得简直不像话。

 

她把洛萨脸上的头发抚开，露出精致的面庞。安度因像个孩子似的蜷起身体弓着腰，塔利亚便坐在床边轻轻顺着他的背。

 

突然之间，洛萨猛然抽动了一下。接着便皱起眉头，更用力地把自己蜷了起来。塔利亚手足无措地轻拍着他的肩膀安慰他，直到泪水从安度因紧闭的眼睛中落下。他嘴唇微动，女孩便凑上去听。

 

他说，麦德，不要......

 

空气仿佛凝固了，或者说，塔利亚的世界凝固了。无论洛萨这句梦呓与昨夜究竟有没有关系，麦迪文都在他心底砸出了个窟窿。

 

她脱下外袍，穿着晨衣爬上了洛萨的床。他们小时候，塔利亚晚上做噩梦害怕，经常抱着枕头光着脚去找洛萨。她哥哥虽然一边抱怨她胆小，却一边让她踩住自己的小腿去温暖冰凉的脚丫。现在，洛萨被困在噩梦里了，轮到塔利亚从背后抱住他、告诉他不要害怕了。

 

 

 

这是麦迪文做过的最真实，也是最可怕的梦了。

 

在梦里，他从一个陌生的地方起身，窗外是伴随着电闪雷鸣的瓢泼大雨。但万幸的是，他身边有熟悉的安度因·洛萨。可这个洛萨也和他记忆中不太一样，洛萨虽然是个好闻的Alpha，却从来没有像现在这么甜美过。

 

这个洛萨很奇怪，好像认识他，又好像不认识他。

 

但是自己也很奇怪。他知道自己是个Alpha，可作为法师，麦迪文是有相当的自控力的。可在梦里，他被情欲和另一种莫名的力量冲昏了头脑。他不仅像Alpha干Omega那样狠狠地干了洛萨，还没有标记他。

 

他记得这个安度因哭了，这可不常见，毕竟洛萨是个坚强、勇敢，无所畏惧的人。而且，莱恩和他自己把洛萨保护得太好了，甚至有点儿宠坏他了——他们最见不得他哭。

 

可这次，麦迪文丝毫控制不住梦中的自己。洛萨越是哭，他就越是兴奋。他挺动腰肢、腹部发力，像是被注入魔法的打桩机狠狠地在洛萨体内律动，就是为了看洛萨哭得更厉害。麦迪文知道自己过分了，可这就像是毒瘾。

 

十四岁的年纪，他还分不清情爱。而身为守护者，更是不允许他有这些情感。

 

安度因和莱恩的友情是守护者最为宝贵和恒久的感情，可隐约中还有其他东西慢慢滋生。他们仨都是Alpha，按理说会争吵不休、像是随时等着被点燃的爆竹。

 

可莱恩温文尔雅，而洛萨不知为何十分好闻。他与莱恩交好，但更被洛萨吸引。明明都是十四岁的孩子看不出什么，可麦迪文就是觉得洛萨眉眼间都透出一种青涩的勾人。他依稀记得自己大概做了很久的梦，因为这一次，梦中的安度因竟然都是一副青年模样了。

 

他长高了，却没壮起来。鼻梁高挺，五官更加英气。肢体柔韧，就连气味都更加甜美。

 

麦迪文有些分不清这是梦境还是现实了，他做过无数个与安度因相关的梦，却从未有过如此真实，又如此可怕的梦了。

 

这个梦最可怕的地方，莫过于梦里的麦迪文希望它是真实的。

 

 

 


End file.
